


Arranged Fate

by Himiloveforever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Allura - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Assault, Brothers, Crushes, Dating, F/M, Lotor is there, M/M, Marriage, Princes, Princess - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Siblings, Summer, adashi, discontinued, every summer, keith - Freeform, king alfor - Freeform, kings - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, save lance, shallura - Freeform, sister Allura, zarkon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiloveforever/pseuds/Himiloveforever
Summary: As long as Shiro could remember, he was set to marry a princess without choice.'A perfect way to settle this fight between our fighting races, must put our differences aside' Shiro remembers his father telling him.Shiro considered Allura his best friend, despite knowing the whole arranged marriage. At one point he thought he was in love with her but then someone else came into his life; Adam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is my first ever fic?? So sorry if it’s bad??? This is a fast paced fic kinda

“What are you doing, Takashi?" Adam had walked into Shiro's bedroom, standing in the doorway. Waiting paiently for his lover. Shiro was sat at his desk writing in what seemed to appear to be a notebook, Adam took note. Shiro looked over at the door to see Adam and smiled fondly.

 

"We're leaving soon," Shiro reminded him as if Adam didn’t have a timer in his head.

 

"I wanted to give you this next year before I left then, but I guess I can give it to you now." Shiro closed the notebook and stood up, walking over to Adam, who also moved closer and met him half way, with the book in hand. He then brought the notebook to Adam. Adam took it, almost afraid to look in it.

 

"What is it?" Adam asked holding onto it, looking at the old worn out cover. It was red and had his name written on it bold black letters.

 

"It's my diary, kinda. I’ve written mostly about you, uh, for you." A smiled landed on Adam's face who was scanning the cover with his eyes.

 

"I wanted to give it to you, well, because I love you." Shiro was suddenly thrown into a hug by Adam. He had almost dropped the notebook, but tighten his grip on it along with Shiro. Adam never wanted to let go. He felt a variety of emotions around this time, which was expected. Jealously, fear, anger, and saddeness overwhelmed had him every summer. He had voiced this to Shiro before, feeling bipoplar, but Shiro assured him what he felt was normal.

 

"I love you too, I always will."  Adam and Shiro stayed together. Holding one another relishing the moment, both knowing they were soon going to split up for a long three months. Adam put his head on Shiro's shoulder getting comfortable, feeling content.

 

 

"I don't want you to leave again. It's every summer." Shiro let out a big sigh in response. Wishing he could do something. He wasn't sure what to say. It was the truth.

 

"I know, Adam. I don't want to go either." Shiro replied honestly. They finally pull apart and Shiro turns towards his grey sheeted bed.

 

 

"Takashi Shirogane." A voice says deep and loud. It startled both Adam and Shiro, causing both of them to look at the door. A Galra guard stood tall.

 

 

"Your father awaits." He said, Shiro dismisses him and grabs his black suitcase that was against his book shelf. He walks over to Adam once again. He grabs his face with his free hand and pushes his head to met their lips together. A long passionate kiss before hugging goodbye.

 

 

"I'll see you when I get back." Where his final words to Adam. Leaving him in his own room. Being left alone in Shiro's room, Adam walked and sat on his bed with the notebook still clutched in his hand. He set it on his lap and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a sigh that filled the whole room. Refusing to look at the ugly beige walls that surrounded him.

 

 

 

As long as Shiro could remember, he was set to marry a princess without choice.

 

 

'A perfect way to settle this fight between our fighting races, must put our differences aside' Shiro remembers his father telling him.

 

 

Shiro considered Allura his best friend, despite knowing the whole arranged marriage. At one point he thought he was in love with her but then someone else came into his life; Adam.

 

 

Shiro let out a little sigh as him and his brothers were being transported onto another ship. This other ship had his father and step mother on it which would be then taken to Altea. Shiro adored Altea. He's always loved it, if he could choose to live anywhere, it would Altea. It was truely beautiful. The bright sky always allured him. He remembers seeing the redish pink flowers that always was naturally grown in the castle yard. In an alternate universe Shiro lived there, with Adam, of course.

 

After being transported to the other ship, Shiro and his brothers were set to meet his parent in the main room where his father and step mom sat upon thrones. Black, grey, and purple walls surrounded them all. Shiro hated it.

 

 

"Are you boys ready?" Zarkon asked the three. The three stood tall. As expected.

 

 

"Yes father." The oldest spoke. Lotor.

 

 

"Very well. Meet at the boarding deck with your luggage." Zarkon ordered his sons. They obeyed soon appearing at the deck waiting for their parents. Keith shuffled as he stood closer to Shiro than Lotor. Which Lotor didn't give a glance at them. Lotor was jealous of Shiro the moment he was born. Jealous, ecispeally of the fact Shiro was the one arranged to marry princess Allura. Keith knew Shiro wouldn't hesitate to trade places with Lotor. At least Allura would be marrying someone who was actually in love with her.

 

—

 

 

"How does my hair look?" Lance asked as he stood in front of his sister's mirror. Allura was sat on her bed putting on her glass heels.

 

 

"Shouldn't I be the one worried about how I look?" Allura responded back standing up.

 

 

"I mean I am the one getting married." She reminded him. Lance sighed in response.

 

 

“Yeah, I know. But you two are getting married no matter what. I have this summer and next summer to make Keith fall in love with me." Allura stifles a laugh before walks over and stands next to her brother, looking them together in the mirror.

 

 

"You look good enough. Let's go. They will be arriving any time now." Lance smiled at her and they both made their way downstairs to accompany their father.

 

 

"My children! You've come just in time. The Galra have arrived." King Alfor announced and if on cue the large doors across from the throne slammed open.

 

 

"Alfor!" Zarkon yelled as he walked through the corridor to the main hall.

 

 

"Zarkon! My good friend! You're here!" Alfor yelled back as the two men gave each other hugs. As the two kings talked, the rest of the family had split up to talk. Shiro and Keith drank in the golden walls. A change in color was always nice. Shiro had made his way over to Allura, giving a small smile in which she returned.

 

"Allura."

 

"Shiro."

 

"It's nice to see you, again." Shiro started.

 

"As it is to see you." Allura replied.

 

 

"You look beautiful as always." Shiro told her- which was true. Allura had always been beautiful, with her long white hair and mixture of blue and purple eye color. Allura blushes at his comment.

 

 

"You are, as well, handsome." She commented back. As the two make small talk, Keith was awkwardly stood alone. Not for long as Lance appeared in front of him.

 

 

"Why, hello Keith." Lance smirked as Keith rolled his eyes. "Pleasure to see you, as I do every summer."

 

"Hi, Lance." Keith replied as monotone as possible.

 

 

“Keith." The masked guard said his name as he stood behind Keith himself. It seemed weird that a guard was talking to him. Nervousness and confusion overruled Keith's currunt feelings.

 

 

"Uhhh... hello?" Keith turned towards the guard in question. The guard tried to contain his laugh.

 

 

"Dude, it's me." The guard stated as he removed his mask.

 

 

"Hunk!?" Keith was shocked to see him. "Hunk?" This time it was Lance.

 

 

"You mean the same Hunk who made our food when we'd visit the Galra empire?" Hunk nodded to confirm Lance's question.

 

 

"Why are you even here?" Keith asked, Lance stood next to Keith as they talked.

 

“Well my dad put me on guard duty, and somehow I ended up with you." Hunk motioned towards Keith.

 

 

"This is awesome! I've heard stories about you!" Lance rambled on and Keith had zoned out of the conversation as he focused his attention to Lotor making his way towards him. He almost pushed Hunk over. Keith jumped back. And to Keith's surprise, he grabbed Lance's hand and brought it towards his lips planting a kiss onto his hand.

 

 

"Lance, beautiful as I always remembered." Lance's whole body jumped in surprised as he took his hand back quickly. Blushing awkwardly and avoiding eye contact with Lotor.

 

 

“Yeah..." Lance wasn't quite sure what to say or even do. Keith looked angry. Lotor was always doing stuff like this- interrupting his conversations, etc. How dare he do something like this; especially to another prince! Keith felt embarrassed for his brothers actions. Keith wanted to say something- oh how he wanted to. But they were all interrupted as a loud voice rang through the main hall.

 

 

"Dinner shall be served in one varga. Til then, my children shall show you to your reserved rooms." King Alfor told them. Grabbing their luggage once again, the Galra family followed the Altean siblings upstairs to their assigned rooms. Keith knew it was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more pretending and Keith talks to Lotor

Keith was stood outside his room as he saw Lance and Lotor walk over to the next door. "And this is your room." Lance directed.

 

"Maybe I'll see you in here later." Lotor winked before walking into his room. Keith gave a disgusted scoff before walking into his own room. A reserved room to his liking, he assumed, as there was a bean bag chair which he once mentioned to Lance that he always wanted one. He makes a mental note to have a word with Lotor later. Right now, he focused on putting his clothes away and such. After finishing putting his clothes away there was a knock on the door. Keith opened the door to find Hunk.

 

"King wanted me to let you know that dinner is ready to be served." Keith surprised himself. It had been an hour already?

 

"I'll be joining in a tick!" Keith replied before jumping in front of his mirror, trying his best to make himself presentable. Keith decided to wet his hair with sink water to fix it and then made his way downstairs to the dining hall. There, he was seated next to Shiro, due to being the youngest as they all waited upon Allura's and Lance's arrival. It was silent until the two did arrive. Allura had changed her outfit from her original dress to a pink one. Everyone looked amazed expect for Shiro who seemed more interested in his sliver ware. Keith noticed this and kicked Shiro under the table to at least to pretend to be amazed. Shiro took notice and did so. Lance seemed to be grinning as he sat next to his sister. Looking full of himself, Keith guessed that Lance helped with the choice of the dress. Speaking of Lance, Keith noticed that Lance's eyes looked brighter under the golden bright lights. His blue eyes seemed to be the brightest thing in the room.

 

"Shiro, you are one lucky man to be marrying such a beautiful princess." Zarkon suddenly commented. Allura blushed at the compliment. Shiro glanced at his father then at Allura, giving her a small smile.

 

"I sure am." Shiro hated it all; the arranged marriage bit. Pretending to be in love with Allura. He hated that he had to pretend. He wishes that she would be marrying someone that was in love her. Shiro did love Allura, just not in the romantic way. Every time someone would mentioned the marriage- Shiro would cringe. Keith knew all this, though. Shiro trusted Keith with everything. Keith never disappointed him. There were endless rants to Keith, of how he rather be with Adam and how he wishes things were different.

 

"Dinner shall be served." Alfor rang out Shiro from his thoughts. Altean servants came out one by one as they set plates down in front of everyone. As shiny sliver lids uncovered their food, it appeared to be an unrecognizable food.

 

"This dish is from a far away planet- called Earth. They call it lasagna." King Alfor explained, drifting off into a spur about Earth's foods. Everyone at the table went off with their own seprate conversations. "Allura, that is such a pretty dress. Where did you get it from?" Shiro asked, to at least seem interested. When really he really couldn't care.

 

"It used to be my mother's." She smiled sadly. "It was a little roughed up so my tailor had take it and do some work on it." Allura had elbowed Lance when she said tailor. Most definitely referring to him.

 

"That's so fascinating. Tell me more." Shiro told her. Next to him, Keith watched and listened as Lotor made moves on Lance- making unessacary and inapportiate jokes, which he could tell made Lance uncomfortable. This reminded Keith to talk to Lotor after dinner. Gripping his fork in anger, shooting dirty looks to Lotor, which Lotor chose to ignore. The whole dinner went on like this, the two kings chatting. Shiro investing his time in Allura. Lotor flirting with Lance. Lance becoming a blushing uncomfortable mess. Keith ate in complete silence.

 

\- After dinner, everyone headed off to their respected rooms. King Alfor had announced that tomorrow night that their would be a movie night. Which Lance and Allura seemed excited for. Keith had waited 30 doboshes before knocking on his brothers door. Shiro had opened up and let his little brother inside, shutting the door behind him. Keith planted himself on Shiro's bed.

 

"How's it going?" Keith asked, Shiro leaned against his personal white dresser.

 

"As usual." Shiro replied, focusing on the floor more than anything else. The two remained silent for awhile. Keith decided to break the unspoken tension.

 

"I'm sorry about all this." Keith mumbled and Shiro raised an eyebrow.

 

"What're you talking about?" Shiro stood upright.

 

"That you have to get married to some princess who you don't even love." Shiro almost laughed.

 

"Don't blame yourself for this. This was bound to happen. It was set fate since I was born." Shiro reminded Keith.

 

"I know, I just wish you told me sooner." Keith admitted, which Keith had only found out after they had left Altea last summer. Where he spotted Adam and Shiro together. Shiro sighed.

 

"Which part? That I didn't love Allura or that I was in love with Adam?"

 

"Probably the Adam part first, then I could've put two and two together."

 

"Let's talk about something else." Shiro broke the silence. Then something popped into Keith's head.

 

"Lotor!" Keith almost shouted.

 

"Um what?" Shiro looked confused.

 

"We both know that you'd would be found dead by our father if he knew you liked men, right?" Shiro still looked confused, but nodded as he knew this information.

 

"Then why does Lotor keep flirting with Lance in plain sight? I mean our father doesn't seem to notice but that's besides the point." Keith explained. Shiro looked as if he were going to faint.

 

"Lotor is flirting with Lance? What for? He was always jealous of me getting to marry Allura." Shiro continued. Keith stood up.

 

"I was going to talk to him, but I keep forgetting. I'll go do it now." Shiro nodded in agreement as he watch Keith close the door behind him. Something was happening. Keith marched over to Lotor's room and knocked rather loudly than he intended. The door flew open and he was startled to see Lance. His white hair was a mess and his lips looked swollen red. In other words; a wreck.

 

"I was just leaving." Lance mumbled and refused to make eye contact with Keith. Lance then hurried along to his own room, slamming the door shut, then the sound of a lock. The door stayed open and Keith looked in to see Lotor looking directly at him. Keith angrily walked in and slammed the door shut.

 

"What was that?" Keith was clearly, beyond pissed.

 

"What're you talking about?" Lotor asked innocently as if nothing just happened.

 

"I'm talking about Lance! Do you know you'll be killed if our father finds out you're associated with a man? Let alone a prince!?" Keith was outraged, not because of the fact that he was associated with a man but more the fact he was associated with Lance. If their father found out, shit would go down.

 

"How do you think our father would feel about Shiro and Adam?" Keith stopped moving, holding his breathe. A million things ran through Keith's head at that moment.

 

"How do you know about that?" Keith asked calmly as if someone where to hear. Keith knew Shiro wouldn't dare tell Lotor about Adam.

 

"I have my ways. In this case, let me have my way with Lance and I'll keep Adam a secret from our father." Blackmail. It stung. Keith's hitched his breath.

 

"Fine. Not a word." With that, Keith went back over to Shiro's door and knocked. Opening the door, Allura stood behind him. Keith blushed as suddenly he felt like he was intruding.

 

"Uh Sorry. I'll come back later." Keith awkwardly made his way back over to his own room. Keith had changed into his pajamas and laid on top of his comforter. He remembered how upset Lance looked, how he almost looked sad or something. Keith wanted to talk to Lance, but assumed he'd probably be asleep by now. Keith for the first time, felt confused about Lance. He'd grown up with Lance. They'd play together all summer due to being close in age and all. He wasn't sure how he felt about Lotor being with Lance. Every time they'd come to Altea, Lotor would be more interested in the plans of the two kings as he was the oldest. Lotor never looked twice at Lance. It was odd. Suspicious. Fishy. But the blackmail was set and all Keith could do was wait until tomorrow to speak to both Shiro and Lance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets Lance to talk.

"I'm glad you came to see me." Shiro smiled at Allura, she was seated on his bed.

 

"Me too." She replied, back. Shiro stayed next to her.

 

"I think I should head back now. It was nice to talk with you." Allura smiled and put a hand on his thigh. Leaning in for a kiss. Shiro grew nervous and panicked on the inside. He quickly decided to kiss her. He made it short and quick. Soon he was escorting her out the door and had hugged her goodbye. He left out a sigh as he laid across his white silky sheets on the bed. Taking in what just happened. The event replayed in his head and he worried if he kissed her too fast or it seemed too suspicious. He shook off the thought as he crawled under the covers. Falling asleep after a while. Morning came quickly and Shiro didn't have a choice but to get up. Hunk had come knocking on his door to alert him that breakfast was almost done. Shiro decided to take a long shower to prepare him for the day. He knew he had to act all romantic with Allura. Shiro had grown used to this 'normal' feeling of dread every summer. Shiro had met everyone downstairs as he sat in his common seat, next to Keith. Keith gave his attention from Lotor to Shiro as he sat down. Leaning over he whispered in his ear.

 

"I need to talk to you in private." Shiro held in a large sigh. But nodded and told him to wait until they had the chance to talk. Breakfast was soon served as Lance arrived last. Avoiding eye contact with Lotor all together. Keith would've noticed this but was too concerned about Lotor. Shiro zoned out but a calling of his name caught his attention.

 

"Shiro? My boy?" King Alfor had asked for him. Shiro brought his eyes to meet the king.

 

"Yes, sir?" Shiro responded.

 

"Where do you think we should have the wedding? Your father and I would like your opinion." Shiro thought about the question but decided quickly cause he knew the obvious answer.

 

"Here on Altea, of course." King Alfor looked satisfied at his response.

 

"I think our children should visit the yard, don't you think?" Zarkon offered.

 

"I think that sounds wonderful. They should all change though, we wouldn't want their clothes to get dirty." Zarkon agreed with Alfor and breakfast was fast over with. They all headed up the stairs- of course, Zarkon and Alfor stayed downstairs as they were going to stay inside. Keith headed to his room to get changed. Coming out in different clothes, black skinny jeans and a red sports shirt. He went to Shiro's room and knocked on the door. Shiro letting him enter. "Lotor is blackmailing us- you." Keith managed to get out as soon as the door closed. Keith began pacing about the room, back and forth.

 

"Keith, slow down." Shiro grabbed his brother and made him sit down on a stool that was placed in front of his bed.

 

"Now, what?" Keith refused to meet Shiro's eyes.

 

"Lotor knows about you and Adam." Shiro paused, taking in the information, processing what he was just told.

 

"How the hell does he know?!" Shiro asked immediately a freak out was approaching.

 

"I have no idea! I asked him the same and he told he 'had his ways' and that if I were to expose his relationship with Lance then he would expose yours with Adam." Shiro's breath trembled to find his way to sit on his bed.

 

"I- what? What does he want with Lance? What does this have to do with Lance?" Keith shook his head. "I still don't know. I say we talk to him while we're in the yard." Keith suggested. Shiro nodded in agreement. Keith soon left Shiro's room and practically ran into Lance on his way downstairs. Keith's eyes widened.

 

"Lance?" Keith started, looking at the boy who still refused to make eye contact with him.

 

"Yeah?" Lance answered back. The two boys walked down the stairs in sync.

 

"Are you okay? Can i asked what happened the other night with you and Lotor?" Lance shuddered, unable to make a sound. Silence and an unnamed tension filled the air.

 

"Lance?" "No, you may not ask what happened the other night." Keith was shocked at his response. He knew now something did for sure happened. The two boys finally reached the bottom of the stairs in complete silence. Keith decided he'd get the truth out of him, later. He focused his attention on King Alfor who led them outside. - The two kings had remained inside as their children stayed outside. Lotor hovered over Lance while Lance stood close to Keith. Really close for someone who refused to make eye contact with either of them. Shiro and Allura sat at a tea table and began chatting away per usual.

 

"Allura?" Everyone turned to see a blonde girl, with blue eyes, dressed in a casual villager outfit - who appeared to be Allura's age- walking on up towards Allura.

 

"Romelle!" Allura embraced the girl in a rather tight hug.

 

"Shiro! You must meet my girlfriend!" Shiro was surprised at her choice of words. Was Allura secretly gay too? He could only hope. Apparently, Lotor and Keith had overheard the use of girlfriend and proceeded to join the starting conversation.

 

"My best friend- Romelle. Meet Shiro. Shiro, Romelle." Shiro sighed almost in relief over his freak out. It wasn't that type of girlfriend. Not in the romantic way at least. Shiro shook her hand. Keith and Lotor caught up in the conversation and then left soon after. Keith and Lotor shot each other knowing looks as all three brothers almost thought that the princess was gay. Keith almost laughed. What were the chances of that? Allura had grabbed Lotor to meet her lady friend. While Keith used this as an opportunity to snag Lance to go on a walk to talk to him. Keith and Lance were on the trail. The scenery was far too gorgeous to ignore, but Keith knew he had to. He was too concerned about Lance to enjoy it. They were pretty far deep into the forest before Keith decided to say something.

 

"Lance?" Keith started.

 

"Yeah Keith?" Lance replied rather quietly. An almost whisper.

 

"Can you please look at me?” Keith stated. Lance had stopped and sat on a bench that was within the trail. The boy who refused to look at him, made eye contact with him for the first time in a while. Keith saw Lance’s eyes. Lance looked, sad. Very sad, and upset, maybe? Keith couldn’t tell. But Lance was for sure sad. His eyes seemed dull and fragile. Keith hated that. Keith sat down next to Lance.

 

“Can you please tell what happened that night? You haven’t been acting the same since that night.” Keith pleaded to him. Lance cringed as he referred it as ‘that night’

 

"How the hell am I supposed to act!?" Lance hissed which startled Keith. Lance then shook his head, trying to clear out the anger.

 

"I'm sorry, Keith." Lance wanted to continue on but didn't know how. He trained his eyes toward the dirt on the ground as if it held answers.

 

"Was it really that bad that it's hard to talk about it?" Keith frowned, feeling sad for the boy next to him, but Lance shook his head.

 

"He invited me to his room. He wanted to talk and I took this as a chance to officially tell him to fuck off that I'm not interested." Keith waited for Lance to continue.

 

"I shouldn't have went in that room." Lance stated. "He locked the door immediately and started getting rough with me. Called me such horrible names. Tried to- tried to-" Lance cleared his throat.

 

"He tried to touch me, but I fought with him." Silence filled the air as Keith's blood ran cold. Ran with complete rage. How can he be related to such a disgusting person?

 

"I want to thank you." This made Keith subside his anger for just a second.

 

"What?"

 

"If you didn't show up- knocked on that door- he would've touched me." Lance tells him. Lance looks numb. A face Keith cannot read.

 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Keith questioned, shifting his gaze back to Lance.

 

"He told me bad things would happen. He told me he could ruin this wedding for Allura. Hurt Shiro, could hurt you. I mean he had already hurt me. So what else is he cable of?" Keith drew in his brother's plan. Lotor's plan was to cause harm to everyone else if he didn't get his way. Like some sort of child.

 

"I know it seems like he's getting away with a lot but trust me, it’s going to come back to him." Keith decided. He grabbed ahold of Lance's hand and gazed eye contact with him.

 

"I'm glad you told me, Lance." Giving him a small sad smile, Lance agreed with him. Letting go of his hand Keith continued.

 

"I'm going to tell Shiro about this. This all just blackmail for Shiro." Keith explained.

 

"Blackmail? How is he blackmailing Shiro?" Keith realized that he said too much.

 

"I can't tell you. I want to tell you but I can't." Lance sighed in defeat. There was no use in fighting with him.

 

"Fine. Let's head back to the castle." Lance suggested. Keith happily followed the blue Altean prince. Keith knew he had to do something about Lotor. But wasn't sure what. I mean what can Keith do? All he knew is that he was going to get his revenge on his filthy brother.

 

-

 

 A few weeks later and the two kings, Allura and Shiro were all talking wedding plans. Shiro had wholesomely agreed with whatever Allura wanted. This wedding was for her. He didn't even want this wedding. Shiro's mind wandered to Adam. What was Adam doing right now? Was he in his own room or was he in Shiro's room? Was he eating or sleeping right now? Taking a shower, maybe? Since the royalty had left, he could predict that all staff- guards, maids, butlers, etc. were probably all relaxing or something of that sort. Adam didn't tell him much what he did for the summer. Usually just that he missed Shiro. And Shiro's heart fluttered at the thought of that. Shiro missed Adam. He'd rather be with Adam than be here. Picking out the theme of some wedding he wouldn't dare call his own.

 

"Shiro? Are you alright? You've zoned out for a bit." Allura brought him back to reality. Faced with the fact that this was his reality.

 

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking about the wedding. I mean, of course, I want it to be Altean. But at what colors?" She smiled dearly at him. Proceeding to roll out some color themed choices. Keith was in his brothers' room once again, making sure he knew he was angry.

 

"So Lance told me what happened." Lotor has laughed in his brothers face.

 

"Yeah? And?" Keith held his rage to extend, fist closed tight, wanting to punch Lotor in the face.

 

"You need to tell me what you are playing at. This doesn't make sense. Why the hell do you want with Lance anyways? You never wanted him before."

 

"I'm not telling you shit, Keith. It's too soon." Lotor told him. Keith rolled his eyes.

 

"This isn't funny. This isn't some game. This is real life." Keith insisted.

 

"I know this. But I'm going to win so that's all that matters. So be gone- Keith." Lotor has shoved Keith out of the room, making him fall to the floor and continued to slam the door shut. Keith groaned as he stood up off the floor, dusting himself off.

 

"You okay?" Lance stood leaning against his own door frame.

 

"Yeah," Keith said walking past Lance to get to his own room. "Wait," Keith turned back to Lance.

 

"Did you find out anything?" Lance rubbed his arms.

 

"No. He still won't tell me anything." Lance nodded, accepting the fact. Keith had walked over to Lance, suddenly getting real close.

 

“Stay with me and I’ll make sure he won’t hurt you.” Keith told him quietly. Lance shuddered at his words, biting his lip, Lance nodded. Keith went back to his room after that. Making sure Lance has shut his own door first before closing his. Keith knew he wasn’t in control of much, but he was, sure enough, going to try.


End file.
